


More Than One Way To Say Thank You

by thetrueliesofafangirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack Pairing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Maybe A Little Plot, PWP, handjob, porny porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrueliesofafangirl/pseuds/thetrueliesofafangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the scene in Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone where Snape is dressing the Cerebus bite wound in the Staff Room. Cracky porn ensues. Don't judge me for this, Snargus is real</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than One Way To Say Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> This was the result of insomnia and too much hot chocolate. I've always wondered who helped Severus dress his wound ater Fluffy bit him. This is the first time I've written any sort of sex scene so constructive criticism would be appreciated.

The first time it happened, he blamed it on how utterly miserable he was, how badly his leg hurt; he would never accept the fact that perhaps his overwhelming loneliness had driven him into the other man's arms.

He had been sitting alone in the staff room, weeping quietly at his own misfortune, in too much pain to even summon a blood replenishing potion from his stores. His ankle hurt like hell that hellhound had bitten it almost to the bone and he was too faint to even dress it.

That was when he walked in. Severus was too far gone for shame, too tired to be his usual haughty self. In quiet acquiescence, he let him nurse his wounds, soaking the bandages in Essence of Murtlap that had him sighing in relief. For the first time in years someone was being genuinely nice to him. He even let him walk him to his room in the dungeons (half-leaning on him in support), make him a cup of sweet tea and bundle him up in warm blankets. Severus had fallen asleep and had woken up to a note on his bedside table saying "Feel better, A"

He'd never felt so cherished. Someone actually cared about him. But he hadn't even thanked him. How would he show his gratitude? He was already so bad at social interaction; this would not go any better.

Summoning all his courage, he had knocked on his door the next day. The students were out in Hogsmead, battling the icy cold November wind to reach the sugary warmth of Honeyduke's. Severus had always imagined the caretaker's rooms to be as cold and unwelcoming as his own, perhaps with a few medieval torture instruments strewn around for ambience and so was pleasantly surprised to arm in warm and inviting. Squashy chintz armchairs were arranged around a merrily cackling fire and the air was imbued with the welcoming aroma of sautéing onions

"I just came to say thank you for how kind you were last night," he begun but Argus cut him off insisting that anyone else would have done the same in his position. Severus was about to reply with a cutting remark about how most people would have rather let him bleed to death but Argus gripped his arm and pulled him into the warm kitchen and he somehow found himself chopping up peppers while listening to a muggle band called Led Zeppelin and actually having fun

The evening found him still ensconced in the warmth of the chairs beside the fireplace. "I feel like I've taken advantage of you" he yawned, " I came here to thank you, not to eat your food and disrupt your weekend"

"I don't mind" Argus replied sleepily "I got to see you smile. I love it when you smile"

His eyes widened as he realized what he had just said "Oh, Merlin's pants, I didn't mean to say that out loud…I mean…of...of course you have a beautiful smile, it's just as lovely as the rest of you is….not that I had noticed because that would be

The rest of Argus' words were drowned out as Severus pressed his lips to his. To his surprised, the other man responded with gusto, cradling his chin and moving closer. Severus felt the flames of desire slowly pooling in his stomach and and moaned softly as Argus traced his lips with his tongue. He parted his lips, humming with pleasure as the kiss deepened and Argus explored the contours of his mouth.

Severus tried desperately to think through the cloud of pleasure fogging up his brain as the other man's hands stroked down his sides and begun to unbutton his frock coat. This was the closest he'd been to someone in a long time and he was terrified that Argus would come to his senses, remember who he was kissing so thoroughly and kick him out.

Coming up for air he tried to take a step back to distance himself and was surprised to find that his arms tighten around him. "Argus?" he breathed out hesitantly.

Something instantly changed between them. Severus found himself pushed against the wall, the breath exploding out of his lungs in a hiss and Argus used the opportunity further deepen the kiss, it was messy and wet and utterly filthy and Severus wanted more. All there was was heat and the heady fog of desire and the need to get closer, to touch more, to feel everything. His pants were now uncomfortably tight and he moaned wantonly as the other man canted his hips against his, rubbing their aching cocks together, there was no room for thought, Severus hurriedly vanished their clothes and nearly came when he gripped both their weeping members and begins a long hard stroke.

"Don't stop, I swear if you stop I'll kill you" Argus groaned as he begun a slow punishing rhythm, his breath catching in his throat as Severus kept up the slow grind. Severus bit down on his neck as he felt the growing pressure in his balls and increased his pace as he heard an answering whimper of want from the other man "Faster...faster...please" Argus begged, shamelessly thrusting against the rigid constraint of his hand "Please...please...I'm so close"

With a groan, Severus increased his rhythm, nearly coming apart as he felt Argus shudder and tighten his grip on his hair, "I'm coming...I'm coming" Argus gasped, his breath hot and wet against the taller man's neck. Severus felt pleasure rising and rising inside him, panting as he came closer and closer to his peak. "That's it baby" he whispered, his voice roughened by desire "Come for me baby, I want to hear you say my name"

Argus came hot and wet all over Severus' stomach, practically screaming his name, painting his stomach with his cum. Severus was not far behind, groaning deeply as he emptied himself.

It was a while before their hearts stopped racing. "Well, that was one way to say thank you" Argus chuckled.


End file.
